


Flight 1714: Giza to King’s Row

by coolkidmitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolkidmitch/pseuds/coolkidmitch
Summary: Fareeha has been invited to Washington DC to give a talk about her work with Helix. But while on her flight, she gets a surprise visit from an old friend.





	

“Anything to drink ma’am?” 

Fareeha pulled her headphones off and looked to the flight attendant, “Water would be fine.” 

There was nothing more Fareeha hated more than being waited on. But she was locked in a tube traveling through the air and didn’t have much of a choice. The cup was small that was handed to her and contained one small ice cube that was already melting by the time she brought the water up to her lips.

The seat in the middle of her row was empty, but the woman against the window had a hoodie pulled tightly over her head and was fast asleep.

Airplane service ended and Fareeha finally gave up and checked the holovid screen in front of her for anything interesting. News was ticking by about the crisis in Russia and she scanned for a movie instead to keep her attention.

She settled on “Some Like it Bot”. She had never seen it but had heard so many stellar reviews that she figured it was now or never. It’s not like she’d be getting of the flight anytime soon. A flight from Giza to Washington DC was expected to be a long one. Not to mention she was flying to King's Row first, then to the states where she was slated to give a talk about her work at Helix and the success of private security company implementation could benefit world safety.

She thought about DC and felt her stomach twist again. Usually her captain would of handled these talks...but she was captain now. The events at the Temple of Anubis had thrown her into super-stardom. That role was not one Fareeha took well to. She imagined that she would be bombarded with questions about her mother’s involvement with Overwatch.

A. I. Schylus cracked a joke on the holoscreen and it pulled Fareeha out of her deep contemplation. She realized she was already thirty minutes into the film and wasn’t paying attention. She paused it and reached into her seat pocket, pulling out her tablet. She pulled up her speech and started to read over it again.

“The work done at Helix is that of labor of love for our team. We’re a family, similar to how I remember my mother and the members of Overwatch. But we are managed with a keen eye to prevent the disasters that lead to their downfall.”

Fareeha felt her stomach drop. Overwatch. Should she even mention it? Would avoiding it be better than casually dropping it into the beginning? How many questions would even be about Helix. About the hard work her team had put into protecting Egypt? 

For a moment Fareeha’s vision went black and she felt cold delicate hands wrap around her face. She smelt a subtle scent of vanilla and heard the whisper in her ear, “Boo!”

Fareeha had been trained in martial arts since she was a child. In her current position she was vulnerable, her tactical military mind had already pointed out exits, objects to use as weapons, and vantage points in case of attack. So for even the briefest second, Fareeha had been ready to grab the hands and twist them so that the arm was in a position where it could break with only the gentlest nudge. But it was the smell that calmed her almost instantly.

“Angela?”

The hands came undone and standing in the aisle was Dr. Angela Ziegler, Mercy. The only woman who had ever caused Fareeha to break her tough guy persona and melt her down into nothing but marshmallow fluff.

“How? Why?!”

“I heard you were presenting in DC. I couldn’t miss that. Watching you talk to a crowd full of people will be more entertaining than anything showing at the movies this week.” Angela motioned and Fareeha scooted over to the middle seat, letting Angela take the aisle.

“I thought you were in Oasis?” 

“I have been all over the middle east in the past two weeks. I was in Oasis yesterday doing research, but when I heard about your speech, I hopped on a plane to get to DC. Luckily enough, there was only one connecting flight left from Oasis to Giza to King's Row to DC. So here I am.”

Fareeha hadn’t seen Angela in almost four months. Their work had separated them but because Angela had been in the middle east for the past year, leaving the two to see each other every few months.

“So you’re stalking me now?” Fareeha laughed.

“I wouldn’t call it stalking!” Angela placed her hand on Fareeha’s. She didn’t take it off either.  Her fingers were like ice against her skin but Fareeha always ran hot so the cool sensation was welcome.

“I’ve missed you.” Fareeha said, smiling. She couldn’t help but stare into Angela’s eyes. They radiated a kindness that was hard to find in her profession. Angela had seen so much pain and so much death in her life but her eyes always showed such a joy, such a love for living.

“And I you, my Ibis.” Angela’s hand tightened around Fareeha’s.

“I told you that I hate being called that. They are such dumb birds.” Fareeha scowled with a smile.

“They are creative and resourceful and loyal to their family.” 

“I’m positive I saw a mother eat it’s own child once.” she smirked.

Angela slapped the top of Fareeha’s hand. 

“You couldn’t go with a hawk or a kite? They’re much more---”

“Aggressive. You’re tender and strong. You flow like the sand but are as stubborn as stone. You’re an Ibis. My Ibis.” Angela winked.

Fareeha felt her stomach flip. The plane could have dropped a thousand feet and her focus would be on the way Angela looked at her instead.

“Angela...I’m so happy to see you. It’s been too long. But...this? I can’t…You know I can’t.” Fareeha pulled her hand from Angela’s. 

The two sat in silence until Angela let out a small laugh.

“What?”

“You’re just like Jack. He refused any and every pass from Gabriel. Talking about the war, his life, it wasn’t safe, they couldn’t. What is worth fighting if there is not something to fight for?”

“I don’t want to talk about Overwatch.” Fareeha crossed her arms and looked out the window past the sleeping woman next to her.

“Neither do I, Ibis. I don’t want to talk at all.”

A hand pressed against Fareeha’s thigh and Fareeha felt electricity race up her body to the top of her head.

“Angela, what are you---”

Before Fareeha could say another word, Angela was standing, “Leave in sixty seconds. Meet me in the bathroom.”

She was gone.

The air seemed to be sucked out of her lungs. Fareeha couldn’t believe what she was trying to do. Now? Here? What if they were caught? She could see the headlines. There was no way people didn’t know who she was. Nor who Fareeha was, especially on a flight out of Giza.

She started counting in her head.

_ One...two… _

She couldn’t do that. Not here. Not now.

_ Ten...eleven… _

Fareeha felt her heart beating out of her sternum

_ Sixteen…seventeen… _

They went through this every time they saw each other. Angela would lead her on. The two would fall in love all over again and then Angela was back off to save the world.

_ Twenty-nine….thirty….thirty-one…. _

Fareeha had loved her before she knew what love really was. She had watched videos of her in battle when she missed her mother, watching her glide around the battlefield, helping the wounded with what seemed almost like magic.

_ Forty-seven...forty-eight… _

Was she really going to do this again? 

_ Fifty-three….fifty-four…. _

Yes. She was.

_ Sixty _ .

Most of the flight was asleep as Fareeha worked her way back. It was not a late flight but it was early enough that she was sure plenty had missed out on a full night’s rest. There was no one in line for the restroom, lucky for her. There were two doors on either side, one said vacant, the other said open. She pressed against the open sign and there stood Angela, completely naked, her clothes in a pile in the sink. She had one hand on a breast and the other on her crotch, a smile on her face.

Fareeha dove in like a lion and slammed the folding door behind her.

Her lips met Angela’s and her arms swung around her. For as tiny of a frame as Angela had, her strength was impressive. Angela, one arm around Fareeha’s neck, the other down. Her hand continuing rub her clit, fingers diving inside herself, small gasps escaping into Fareeha’s mouth as the two kissed. 

“I missed you so much.” Angela managed to get out.

Fareeha paused, trying not to let the ecstasy escape her. She wanted to look, to breath in Angela’s perfect body. Almost too perfect. But it was hers in this moment. Fareeha could do whatever she wanted to whatever part of her.

Angela slowly positioned herself on the small toilet seat. She let her legs spread around Fareeha, her hands stroking from her breasts down to her thighs, “Fuck me.”

She commanded it with a whisper and Fareeha couldn’t ignore an order.

The space was cramped, tiny, and inadequate to what Fareeha wanted to do to Angela. She wanted to savor the moment. She wanted to devour Angela, dive as deep into her as she would allow until she came a river but now was not the time for that.

Now was for quick, fast, and rough passion. She got onto her knees and pulled Angela’s legs over her shoulders. Both their feet pressed firm against the bathroom door, their bodies and limbs touching almost every part of the tiny bathroom.

“Yes!” Angela let out, grabbing her breasts with a roughness that didn’t fully suite her appearance. 

Fareeha kissed the inside of her legs, and ran her hands through the soft patch of hair above her clit, her thumb brushing against her warm pussy.

Angela reached out, trying to force Fareeha into her. “Please. I need you in me.” Angela said, her eyes begging for Fareeha.

Finally she caved, she pulled Angela roughly by the hips and buried her face into her. She kissed deeply around the outside, letting her tongue slip in and out in a soft rhythm. 

She felt Angela’s body quiver at the sensation, her back arched, and she suppressed a deep moan as she grabbed Fareeha’s head and pushed her in deeper.

Fareeha loved the smell of her. Everything seemed to melt away while she consumed Angela. She had forgotten the reason she was there, the reason they were apart, the reason for anything other than bringing Angela to that climax she loved so much.

Angela went primal in that moment too, there was almost nothing that could keep the two away from each other. She moaned as quietly and as deeply as Fareeha had ever heard. At every roll of Fareeha’s tongue inside her, Angela’s body quaked for release.

She pulled out and looked up at Angela, her head was swung as far back as the confines of the room would allow and her eyes were closed, lost in her own bliss.

She moved up, not forgetting her clit. That sent nails into Fareeha’s shoulders, a response she knew too well. She moved one hand under and inside Angela as she licked and kissed and teased her. It did not take long for her to have three fingers inside her, searching for the perfect rhythm, sending wave after wave of pleasure pulsing through Angela’s body.

Fareeha undid her own pants with her other hand and pushed her other fingers inside of her. She mimicked the rhythm, that was pushing Angela further and further up. It was like they were in the air in battle, in sync with one another in a way Fareeha had never felt with another. Angela looked up at her, seeing her both her hands occupied with one another, she nodded. She grabbed her breasts, teased her nipples that were already hard in the cold plane air.

They kept their eyes locked on one another, their bodies moving together, Fareeha’s hand conducting the two of them as they started to peak. Fareeha’s eyebrows went up and she left herself getting so close. Angela nodded again, “Do it.” 

It didn’t take long, Fareeha knew both of their buttons too well. Angela tensed and Fareeha removed her fingers from inside her and dove her tongue back inside, licking up the stream of cum as Angela reached her peak, her body rolling with the rhythms of Fareeha’s movement. 

Fareeha came with her, moaning inside of her. The pleasure escalated again for a moment and Angela let out a loud moan, too loud for where they were, but more cum seemed to flow and Fareeha drank it all.

The both finished, Fareeha’s hand still in her pants, her tongue still lightly licking Angela’s labia, occasionally diving back in, feeling Angela’s body shake as she did. Finally she broke free and pulled her hand out, trying to stand in the bathroom.

Angela tried to sit up and pull Fareeha off her, but her feet slid into the door, making a loud bang. 

The two locked eyes and started to giggle.

“Oh my God.” Angela mouthed. She managed to get into a better position and the two stood, Angela’s naked and sweating body against Fareeha.

The two kissed gently with a soft passion. 

“You’re so lucky I taste so amazing.” Angela smiled.

Fareeha rolled her eyes and grabbed Angela’s clothes, helping her put them back on.

“What about you?” Angela hand, warm now, slid up Fareeha’s shirt, cupping her breast, still in it’s bra.

“Oh yea? What about me?” the two’s lips locked again as Angela’s other hand reached for Fareeha’s crotch.

“Not fair for you to only cum once today. You treated me so good, let me treat you.” Angela turned the two and started to push Fareeha down on the toilet.

Before the two could move further, there was a bang from outside and a scream.

The two stopped and looked at each other and Angela dressed quickly, throwing on everything she had as quickly as possible.

Fareeha quietly slid the bathroom door open and heard a voice from outside.

“Everyone keep quiet! This is a hijacking. If any of you fuckers even whisper a word, I will bring down a swift death to you.” the terrorist was somehow dressed in all black, a mask over his face.

Angela looked to Fareeha, “Don’t be stubborn.” 

“I can’t help it, I am your Ibis.” Fareeha turned and rushed the aisle. 


End file.
